Unplanned twists and turns
by soldier for the living
Summary: Set a year and a half after the season finale. Drew goes to visit Bianca one weekend from college, to find out a secret she had been hiding for a few months. The two have a setback when it comes to agreeing on one thing. Slight suggestive themes.


Drew had found a school, close to Bianca's. Everything had been going good, he'd visit her on weekends, usually they were a mess of crumpled sheets and the smell of their love in the air. But this weekend was a little different. When he had called Bianca that morning the girl seemed to not be feeling well, and Drew thought it was weird that she was getting sick on and off lately. Shaking it off he pushed the rest of his things into his bag and looked over at his roommate. "Try not to trash the room while I'm gone eh?" He shook his head at the boy who just waved him off and turned back to his video games something he had grown accustomed too.

The short half hour drive, was filled with traffic and every other annoyance that Drew had grown tired of by the time he pulled up to the campus he parked his car in the back of the lot grabbing his bag he slung it over his shoulder and then walked up to the door buzzing Bianca's room. "Hey sexy it's me." He heard her say come right up as she unlocked the door he walked up to the third floor where his fiance' was and smirked as he walked into her open door shutting it behind them and the world out.

"Hey there my sicky how you feeling?" Drew questioned to his girlfriend that was laying in bed he set his bed down as she shifted on the bed he moved behind her and pulled her back into his arms. His finger tips played over her skin feeling the flesh raise in little bumps under his teasing touch she looked exhausted it only made him that more worried. "What's wrong tiny dancer?" Drew asked softly as he kissed Bianca's cheek letting his lips linger before pulling away.

Bianca had a lot on her mind as her fingers traced her stomach the soft curve of the flesh under her shirt. Knowing Drew would be here soon scared the girl, she wasn't ready to see him this week for sure. She just wanted to go back a month ago and take back their mistakes. She felt exhausted as he came in her brown eyes downcast as she asked him how she was feeling. "Fine." Bianca replied softly as she decided that he didn't need to know yet turning her head she caught his lips and in his arms everything felt okay. Like one day the world wouldn't seem like such a cold scary place to her ready to knock her back down every time she stands on her two feet. She shook her head and burried it in his chest. "I was just missing you baby nothings' wrong."

Bianca turned her head up and flipped over so her body was pressing against his. He wouldn't know the difference between the feelings behind what she was about to do with him. Moving over him slowly and eventually clothing came off as it fell to the floor, her body arched over his as she sank down on him, their bodies moving like the ocean slow and steady until the waves began to crash against the shore. She shivered feeling him release inside of her as her lips stopped sucking on his skin as she felt her own body react to her fiance's.

Breathing heavily and a mess of limbs tangled and clutching to each other as if what ever storm they approached they could ride it out together. Bianca's finger tips played against his chest playing with the smooth broad skin. As he felt her kiss his forehead and get up he did this every time. He climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Bianca let out the breath that she had been holding and curled up to herself, her hand finding her stomach under the mess of sheets as she felt sick to her stomach once more.

Washing his face off Drew cleaned himself up a bit and dried his hands off completely used to standing infront of the bathroom mirror in the nude after one of their love making sessions. He set the towel down it missing the counter and dropping into the basket below picking it up he noticed a pink box and picked it up seeing it was a pregnancy test box he looked back to the door his heart racing before he searched for the test. Finding it he held up the plastic stick and his heart fell to the bottom of his chest seeing the positive sign. It all clicked into place the sickness that came and went, her sheer exhaustion. Walking out of the bathroom he held the test up. "Please tell me this is your roommates and your not the one pregnant." Drew spoke to her his manner harsher then what he originally intentioned as she sat up clinging the sheet to her chest tears all but forming in her eyes as she looked at him then the test. "I was going to tell you Drew.. really I was.. but I didn't want to believe it was true." Bianca told him but he didn't want to hear any of it, he walked into the bathroom and threw the test back in the trash washing his hands he walked back out picking up his boxers and starting to dress. Bianca never felt more ashamed in her life. "Where are you going?" Her expectant voice watched in horror as he seemed to grow frustrated even with himself as he tugged his shirt back on. "Out. Don't wait up." Bianca felt the tears fall down her cheeks as he walked out slamming the door behind him and out of the dorm. Bianca fell back against the bed as she curled up into herself rubbing her stomach gently. "Looks like its just going to be you and mommy baby." Bianca uttered to herself as she eventually ran out of tears and let sleep over come her. Not quite sure what she was going to do or even if Drew was going to come back.


End file.
